Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dual-bearing reel and a level wind mechanism thereof.
Background Information
Dual-bearing reels generally include a level wind mechanism. For example, as described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-243997, a dual-bearing reel includes a level wind mechanism in order to evenly wind a fishing line about a spool.
The level wind mechanism includes a worm shaft, a guide member and a slide member. The worm shaft and the guide member extend between a first reel body and a second reel body. The guide member has a tubular shape and the worm shaft extends inside the guide member. The worm shaft is provided with a helical groove thereon. The slide member reciprocates on the guide member along the helical groove of the worm shaft.
As described above, the worm shaft and the guide member extend between the first reel body and the second reel body. Therefore, water might intrude into the first reel body through a gap between the worm shaft and the guide member.